jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Jermemeia
Jermemeia, also informally known as The Great Meme Massacre or The Kill-the-Meme Stream, was a widely-controversial event in the Jermaverse. It started with a special Jermania livestreamed to an audience of 5 million people (as claimed by commentator Jerma985) by the Jerma Wrestling Federation. In it, stream memes from 2017 were forced to fight for their lives or risk extinction. Only one meme, the champion, would be able to make it out alive. It occurred on the night of New Years Eve 2018, and a recording was uploaded to YouTube on February 1, 2018. Following the wrestling events and Rumbles, a total of 29 memes were selected to be killed by Jeremy Elbertson during the "Meme Funeral" on February 1, 2018. Summary Pre-Show Due to the illegitimacy of the event, there were no opening remarks besides some words from the announcer. Preliminary Matches Tag Team Tables Match The first event of the evening was a tables match between two teams: the most overused game requests, consisting of Jermacraft and Spore, up against the most overused jokes, +2 and -2. The fight ended when Spore powerbombed -2 through a table, winning the match. Unlike many of the other matches of the evening, the losers were not doomed to erasure after this one. 6-Man Ladder Match This next match, however, had real stakes. It was a ladder match between several of the members of the Jerma Solar System, including Jerma Sun, Jerma Saturn, Jerma Moon, Jerma Mars, Jerma Jupiter, and Jerma Earth. The Jerma Solar System were all told that whoever won the ladder match would be given a cash prize of $50,000, but in reality, whoever won would actually be euthanized. They all fought hard, each of them wanting to win the money, and in the end it was Jerma Earth who succeeded in taking down the briefcase, unaware of what true fate awaited him. Triple Threat Cage Match The following event was a cage match between three memes that related directly to Jeremy Elbertson himself: Late Jerma, Jeremiah "LIFE IS PAIN", and Short Jerma. Whoever could escape the cage first would have their life spared, while the other two wouldn't be so lucky. Ironically, Late Jerma was the first to escape, condemning his meme brethren to a fate worse than death. Intermission Because it was happening on New Years Eve, Jermemeia was briefly paused for a New Years countdown to midnight. Unfortunately, the countdown erroneously welcomed the audience into the year of 2005 instead of 2018, souring the moods of many. Main Event - Jerma Rumble The First Rumble The grim main event finally began - the Rumble to determine the fates of 20 innocent, if not outdated, stream memes. The first wrestlers to kick off the Rumble were the Censor Bar and Late Jerma, basically condemning them to death because of what a disadvantage they had. They were followed by BaldCoin, Jerma's IQ, OWO, and Jermacraft. The Censor Bar eliminated Late Jerma, only for him to be replaced by Comb Stream. OWO powerbombed Jermacraft out of the ring, and Comb Stream almost eliminated OWO in return. BaldCoin also got rid of the Censor Bar, and a bunch of Free Shit entered soon after. Short Jerma was up next but didn't last long, being quickly eliminated by a sweet chin music kick from BaldCoin. Counting and No Rewinds took his place, soon to be followed by NEXT. No Rewinds eliminated Jerma's IQ at the same time Counting eliminated OWO, before Coffee Cheetos Chicken entered the ring. Counting and No Rewinds would eliminate BaldCoin and Free Shit next, respectively. Coffee Cheetos Chicken was soon eliminated by NEXT too, much to the chagrin of the audience. The Time Serpent, also known as "Jeff from Psychology 101", entered the ring and made a beeline for No Rewinds, immediately punching him out. I'm Laughing About It, or ILABI for short, entered next, and was soon followed by "LIFE IS PAIN", Acid Bass, and Loud Pee. Counting powerbombed Acid Bass right back out, but it is eliminated by "LIFE IS PAIN" in return. A Seagull showed up, and Jeff from Psych got rid of NEXT, thankfully. The final meme to enter the ring was Mod Kyle. The last six memes were quickly weeded out, as the fight ramped up in intensity. These memes knew what it meant to lose this Rumble. Jeff from Psych eliminated ILABI, and the Seagull launched itself off the ropes and right into the face "LIFE IS PAIN", which was a BIG WOW moment for sure. Unfortunately, Jeff from Psych still managed to choke-slam the Seagull out of the ring, and Mod Kyle used his mod powers to ban Jeff from the ring for his actions. Mod Kyle then immediately targeted Loud Pee, the final opponent left, and eliminated him. Mod Kyle had rightfully won the privilege to keep his life. However, it was then revealed that this first Rumble was something of a farce, a cruel way to break the spirit of the participants. Though Mod Kyle had saved his life and now had nothing to worry about, he and the other memes still had another Rumble to do to allow one more meme a chance at life. Not only that, but ten more memes would be joining the Rumble as well. This has been widely regarded as a sketchy and misleading move by the JWF. The Second Rumble The second Rumble followed, this time with 30 contestants rather than 20, and this time for keeps. No Rewinds and Jerma Earth were the first wrestlers in the ring. Jerma Earth had been given a second chance to save his life, after winning the ladder match of doom. Jerma Sun and Mod Kyle entered the ring next, and mid-Rumble there was an announcement that if Mod Kyle was first to be eliminated, his privilege to keep his life would be revoked. This was another widely-controversial move by the JWF. The Seagull, Jerma Jupiter, and Jerma Saturn all gradually entered the ring. The fight raged on, and eventually Jerma Earth managed to eliminate Mod Kyle first, officially revoking his status of a meme and condemning him to death once again. The audience went into an uproar upon hearing this, screaming that the match was rigged, but the JWF restated that only one meme could survive. Free Shit entered the ring next, and Jerma Saturn eliminated Jerma Sun. The Seagull eliminated No Rewinds, and "LIFE IS PAIN" slid into the ring to brutally get rid of Jerma Earth for screwing over Mod Kyle like that. ILABI arrived after that, and Jerma Saturn quickly eliminated "LIFE IS PAIN" with a dropkick. ILABI eliminated the Seagull, and Short Jerma appeared just in time to throw Free Shit out too. NEXT and Late Jerma both arrived, and ILABI finally managed to eliminate Jerma Jupiter. Late Jerma would also soon get rid of Jerma Saturn, clearing out the gas giants. Short Jerma performed the illegal piledriver move on ILABI out of desperation, and Loud Pee entered the ring to try punishing him for it. Acid Bass showed up in time to watch ILABI eliminate NEXT, and the Censor Bar arrived next. Short Jerma eliminated ILABI and the Censor Bar eliminated Loud Pee, and Coffee Cheetos Chicken and Jerma Moon both entered the ring soon after. Acid Bass sent Late Jerma packing with a lariat over the ropes, and the Censor Bar did a sick but unnecessary backflip-headbutt off the ropes into Short Jerma. Jeff from Psych entered the ring and went straight for Acid Bass, tired of hearing his dumb music playing and wanting to get rid of him. Jerma's IQ came into the ring too, but was almost instantly eliminated by Short Jerma. OWO arrives as Acid Bass eliminated Coffee Cheetos Chicken, feeling pumped up by his tunes. -2 arrived too, just as the Censor Bar dropkicked Jeff from Psych out of the ring. Short Jerma also got rid of Jerma Moon as well, showcasing his compact frame's true might. Spore, realizing this, tried to eliminate Short Jerma once he entered, but struggled to. OWO managed to throw Acid Bass out, finally stopping his theme song. Jerma Mars, the last of the Jerma Solar System, entered the ring ready for vengeance, and the Censor Bar eliminated Spore. Tired of putting up with him, Short Jerma dragged the Censor Bar over to the ropes and poured him over like a stream of Dr. Pepper. However, suddenly a secret meme, 342, appeared, who had been absent from all the other festivities so far, and targeted and eliminated Short Jerma. +2, BaldCoin, and Counting arrived next, with BaldCoin quickly eliminating 342 with an impressive reversal. Meanwhile, -2 eliminated both Jerma Mars and OWO, and BaldCoin followed suit by eliminating +2. However, BaldCoin found himself the victim of -2's fury for his brother because of it, and sustained heavy damage. Jermacraft entered the ring, and the final contestant Comb Stream entered next. The final five memes were in the ring, each fighting ferociously for their lives. -2 eliminated both Counting and Comb Stream, but he himself was eliminated by Jermacraft. This left only BaldCoin and Jermacraft in the ring, with Jermacraft respectfully waiting for BaldCoin to stand back up before their inevitable clash. The two good-natured memes knew what this all meant, and wanted it to be as fair as possible. At first it looked like BaldCoin had no chance, having been weakened by -2's assault. Jermacraft clearly had the advantage, dominating his opponent. However, BaldCoin felt the power of the Korean market waking up on the other side of the world, and it gave him enough strength to fight back and eliminate Jermacraft. BaldCoin had won not only the Rumble, but a struggle of fates itself. Results Preliminary Matches Main Event - Jerma Rumble Rumble 1 Rumble 2 Aftermath The Meme Funeral On the 1st of February 2018, the memes and several Star Wars goodies were killed on the "Subnautica Meme Funeral" stream by Jeremy Elbertson. In this stream, we found out Jeremy kidnapped all the memes with a carboard box and sequestered them inside his home after the Rumble. He then planned to kill them by destroying them using the local garbage truck. The viewers were powerless against Jeremy stuffing the memes inside the trash can to be crushed. Two memes almost escaped: Short Jerma tried to reason with Jeremy, however, Jeremy brutally snapped his neck in full view of the camera and other memes. A meme that had yet to be identified almost flew away but Jeremy quickly killed him with a powerful slap. After all the memes were stuffed inside the garbage bag, Jeremy had a mental breakdown and started widly swinging the trash bag. He smashed it against walls, killing (or maybe knocking out) the memes inside it. Although they are slim, the Cat Police declared that the memes may have survived the swinging. Freedom While streaming Kingdom Come on February 26 that same year, Jeremy Elbertson freed the memes. How they survived the garbage truck is unknown but the whole world celebrated their deliverance. However, there are some downside to this, for example Jeff aka the Time Serpent is free to terrorize the Baklands once again. The Jermaverse is free from complete global saturation but this shows us how dangerous leaving all the power to one short streamer can be. Since the Cat Police can not arrest Jerma because of his very competent lawyer, he might do something like this again. Trivia * The Great Meme Massacre was the first mass killing of 2018. * The Jerma Wrestling Federation is not under investigation because of loop hole in the Legal Code, as it doesn't specify whatever memes are people. Mass riots are planned to occur during 2018. * Jerma985 who is currently under investigation for the murder of Santa Claus, is rumored to have destroyed every antidote for the Cheese-Nips poison. * Jerma grew 50 inches following the death of Short Jerma. He's also able to manipulate time, allowing him to never be late again because of the death of Late Jerma. * BaldCoin gained $500.000.000 in value following the rumbles. * The Time Serpent is no longer terrorizing the Baklands. * Since multiple planets are going to explode following this rumble, no one knows what the repercussion will be on the Jermaverse, since JermaEarth (where the Jermaverse is assumed to take place) will explode in 2 days. ** This was avoided however as Jeremy declared that memes were legal again. * In the midst of this killing, a meme was born from unknown parents "Big Wow." Citizens have speculated it was born from the sheer hatred of the dead memes' ghosts, and is fated to eventually kill Jeremy Elbertson to avenge them. * The whole world has come together and created the "Meme Massacre Remembrance Day." It takes place every year on the 31st of December. External Links * Jermemeia - Where Memes Come to Die full stream on YouTube * The Meme Funeral clip on YouTube * Kingdom Come - All Memes Go To Heaven highlights on YouTube Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Candidates for merging Category:Jermemeia Category:JWF Events Category:Jermania Category:Jerma Wrestling Federation